New Wings
by The Anonymouse2
Summary: Many years after the Jade Mountain Prophecy has been uttered and fulfilled, hybrids have formed new tribes. One dragon begins a quest to save them, and finds unlikely allies to aid her. With new threats and challenges at every corner, will they succeed? Friendships and romances form and break. Courage is put to the test. It will take everything they have to triumph. And they must.
1. A Guide To The Tribes

**Hello! This is my fanfiction about Wings of Fire. Possibly hundreds of years after the original Wings of Fire series. I have seen many fics about hybrids and new tribes, so here is my blend. The hybrids form new tribes. And, for your (and my) benefit, I have included a guide to the new tribes. Still working on figuring out a plot...**

 **STONEWINGS**

 **Description:** thick, armored gray scales, with flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout, ridged claws, tails narrowed to a whip-thin end, and many sharp horns on the back of their heads.  
 **Abilities:** abnormally strong, nearly invulnerable scales, can eat rocks and spew them out in small, painful chunks.  
 **Queen:** Queen Granite  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Mudwings

 **FOGWINGS**

 **Description:** dark black scales with white and gray underbellies and wings, tail narrowed to a whip-thin end, scatterings of gray or white along the undersides of wings.  
 **Abilities:** can blend into the fog if they display their underbellies, exhale a wall of freezing and choking fog.  
 **Queen:** Queen Mystique  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Nightwings

 **AURORAWINGS**

 **Description:** scales that shift in shade and hue based on emotions, including the colors pink, lavender, blue, pale green, and white, prehensile tails narrowed to a whip-thin end.  
 **Abilities:** ridged claws, a deadly venom, can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light.  
 **Queen:** Queen North  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Rainwings

 **DIAMONDWINGS**

 **Description:** white scales that glitter and shine like diamonds, forked black tongues, poisonous barbed tails, ridged claws.  
 **Abilities:** poison enemies with their tail barbs, exhale a deadly frost breath, nigh invulnerable scales.  
 **Queen:** Queen Glitter  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Sandwings

 **BLIZZARDWINGS**

 **Description:** pale blue scales with luminescent stripes in patterns, gills, ridged claws.  
 **Abilities:** can breathe underwater, see in the dark, withstand subzero temperatures, exhale a deadly frostbreath.  
 **Queen:** Queen Flurry  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Seawings

 **GUSTWINGS**

 **Description:** pale red or orange scales, enormous wings, ridged claws, array of horns on the back of their heads.  
 **Abilities:** powerful fighters and fliers, exhale powerful gusts of wind.  
 **Queen:** Queen Breeze  
 **Hybrid:** Icewings and Skywings

 **SHADOWWINGS**

 **Description:** dark black scales with deep brown underbellies, thick, armored scales.  
 **Abilities:** can see the future, exhale a dark cloud, blend in with the shadows.  
 **Queen:** Queen Darkness  
 **Hybrid:** Mudwings and Nightwings

 **TROPICALWINGS**

 **Description:** color changing scales, flat heads with nostrils on top of snouts, prehensile tails.  
 **Abilities:** can breathe fire (if warm enough), gifted supernatural strength by sunlight.  
 **Queen:** Queen Rainforest  
 **Hybrid:** Mudwings and Rainwings

 **CLAYWINGS**

 **Description:** auburn or brown scales, with hints of yellow, thick, armored scales, forked black tongue.  
 **Abilities:** can hold their breathe for up to an hour, strong, breathe fire.  
 **Queen:** Queen Squelch  
 **Hybrid:** Mudwings and Sandwings

 **LAKEWINGS**

 **Description:** aqua blue or green scales with brown underbellies, gills, luminescent stripes.  
 **Abilities:** can breathe underwater, breathe fire if warm enough.  
 **Queen:** Queen Delta  
 **Hybrid:** Mudwings and Seawings

 **MOUNTAINWINGS**

 **Description:** dark brown scales with hints of red or orange, enormous wings, tall and strong.  
 **Abilities:** amazing fighters and fliers, breathe fire.  
 **Queen:** Queen Peak  
 **Hybrid:** Mudwings and Skywings

 **TWILIGHTWINGS**

 **Description:** color shifting scales limited to the colors lavender, pale blue, blue violet, dark purple, and gray, prehensile tails, silver scales on the underside of wings.  
 **Abilities:** can read minds, shoot venom, breath fire.  
 **Queen:** Queen Fade  
 **Hybrid:** Nightwings and Rainwings

 **GOLDWINGS**

 **Description:** shimmering golden scales, poisonous barbed tails, forked black tongues, silver scales on the underside of wings.  
 **Abilities:** can stab enemies with poisonous barbed tails, survive for long periods of time without water, breathe fire, speak in other dragons' minds.  
 **Queen:** Queen Shine  
 **Hybrid:** Nightwings and Sandwings

 **MIRRORWINGS**

 **Description:** glimmering pale blue or green scales that glow in the dark, gills, silver scales on the underside of wings, reflective eyes with catlike irises.  
 **Abilities:** scrying, breathe underwater, can amplify the glow of their scales to blinding levels.  
 **Queen:** Queen Reflection  
 **Hybrid:** Nightwings and Seawings

 **SUNWINGS**

 **Description:** brilliant crimson or orange scales, golden scales on the underside of wings, enormous wings.  
 **Abilities:** amazing fighters and fliers, breathe fire, emanate heat.  
 **Queen:** Queen Solar  
 **Hybrid:** Sandwings and Skywings

 **MORNINGWINGS**

 **Description:** orange or red scales, enormous wings, silver scales scattered on wings and tail.  
 **Abilities:** can see into the past, great fliers, breathe fire.  
 **Queen:** Queen Daybreak  
 **Hybrid:** Nightwings and Skywings

 **JEWELWINGS**

 **Description:** color changing scales that glimmer and shine, poisonous barbs on tails.  
 **Abilities:** can stab enemies with poisonous barbed tails, shoot venom, scales are valuable if chipped off, shed scales once a year, making them rich.  
 **Queen:** Queen Valuable  
 **Hybrid:** Rainwings and Sandwings

 **FLOODWINGS**

 **Description:** color changing, luminescent scales, gills, webs between their claws.  
 **Abilities:** can breathe underwater, shoot an overwhelming flood of water from their mouths.  
 **Queen:** Queen Canal  
 **Hybrid:** Rainwings and Seawings

 **PARADISEWINGS**

 **Description:** color shifting scales, limited to red, orange, yellow, pink, and green, prehensile tails, enormous wings.  
 **Abilities:** amazing fliers, shoot venom.  
 **Queen:** Queen Tropical  
 **Hybrid:** Rainwings and Skywings

 **There you are! Wow, that was mentally exhausting! Anyway, I will formulate a plot later.**


	2. Prologue

**Yeah, quite a few hybrid tribes...I had to include all the possible hybrids, so hence, many new tribes. I won't be having all of them make an appearance in this one, though...although I do have the inklings of a sequel in my brain...but I'll save it until I'm done with this! Might not be updating this as much until my Pyrrhia Prophecy fanfiction is don, since my sister has been pestering me to work on it. Signing off now! Goodbye!**

 **PROLOGUE**

"I challenge you for the throne of the Skywings!" The fateful words rolled out of Rose's mouth. Was she nervous? Yes. Was she excited? Yes. Her mother looked shocked, but not too shocked. She had known this day was going to come. Rose crouched into battle stance. Her mother did likewise. They circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. The queen leaped towards her daughter, claws extended. Rose dodged smoothly. "Getting old?" She taunted, spurring the queen to whip around, growling, and charge towards Rose. This time, Rose met her mother's claws with a spurt of fire, sending her reeling backwards in pain. "Oh, this is too easy!" Rose exclaimed as she bore down on her writhing mother. Her claws wrapped around the queen's neck and she squeezed. As her air left her body, the queen uttered her last words.

"I suppose that this is the end. Rose, try not to destroy Pyrrhia." A grin spread across Rose's crimson snout.

"I won't, mother. Only the islands." And with one final twist, the old queen was dead.

Rose stood over her mother's broken body. It was about time! The Skywings assembled were stunned.

"All hail Queen Rose!" One finally blurted out. Rose bowed to the crowd and stalked out of the room.

"Send a message to Queen Deathcheater and Queen Flurry." She called. "We have an alliance to form." She smiled slowly and rather maniacally. "And an army to gather."


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dusk's tail lashed wildly as she slept. She was currently in the grips of a horrifying nightmare. Again. It was the same one, too. Marching...pounding...her head jerked up, directly onto a stalactite.  
"Owwww!" She cried, rubbing her sore noggin tenderly with one talon. Ugh. What was with that terrible dream? For the past few weeks, it had been festering in her every sleeping moment, popping up as soon as her eyes closed. Maybe a little reading would help. It always did. Scrolls were the young dragon's life, although not literally. Groping in the darkness, she stumbled out of the cave she shared with her family, making her way blindly to the library, yet another cave. Only this one was well lit, with torches fastened to the walls. The only other things in the cave were scrolls. A lot of scrolls. Categorized by subject. Dusk paced through the cave. Hmmm...history always helped her relax. The daring tales of past dragons sent her soaring through the skies. Carefully, she selected her favorite, extracting it slowly and cautiously, as to not topple the wavering pyramid of paper and ink. _The History Of The Hybrid Tribes._ Quite riveting. Dusk settled down on the cold stone floor, unrolled the scroll with whispered crinkles, and began to read the fateful story.


	4. The Scroll

**The Scroll**

 _Many years ago, there were only seven tribes. The Icewings, Mudwings, Nightwings, Rainwings, Sandwings, Seawings, and Skywings. However, inter-tribe breeding and mating caused many hybrid eggs to hatch. Eventually, there were so many hybrid combinations, who were scorned by the seven original tribes, that they were each able to branch off and form their own tribes. Those tribes are the ones we know today, the Stonewings, Fogwings, Aurorawings, Diamondwings, Blizzardwings, Dustwings, Shadowwings, Tropicalwings, Claywings, Lakewings, Mountainwings, Twilightwings, Goldwings, Morningwings, Sunwings, Mirrorwings, Jewelwings, Floodwings, and Paradisewings. Of course, the seven original tribes still are alive today. They live in their original homes, on the Pyrrhia mainland. Each of the hybrid tribes are located on individual islands, located in the Bay of a Thousand Scales, uniquely suited to that tribes' needs. Many of the original tribes still harbor contempt for the hybrid tribes, thinking them to be unholy mash-ups that do not deserve life. Luckily, the hybrid tribes are endowed with special powers, given to them through the 'mash-up' so purely despised by some. For more information on the separate hybrid tribes, see the scroll 'On the Subject of the New Tribes', written by the Nightwing Grudgeholder, who's name does him great injustice, seeing as he was the least biased against the hybrid tribes of most dragons. Although many dragons hate and fear the hybrid tribes, they are powerful, and have never done anything to justify the hatred and animosity towards them. (Except for the Great Skywing Debacle, discussed in another scroll.) But still, many dragons despise them, and will stop at nothing to wipe them out. Be on your guard, hybrids! Prepare for a strike, because someday, some dragon will take action on their hatred, and then, many dragons may die. You have been warned._


	5. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dusk softly put down the scroll. That was A LOT more depressing and morbid then she remembered. Ah, well. On to more reading! She was reaching for the next scroll, _On the Subject of the New Tribes_ , when she crumpled over in pain. A vision was marching it's steady, pounding way through her brain. It was her dream, only amplified times ten. It must have been a vision of the future. Her very first one. She would have rejoiced, if it hadn't been such a torturous event.

Dragon talons marched steadily, in three divisions. One pale, blue and white. One dark, black and silver. And one fiery, red and orange. Their claws and teeth and scales glistened as they steadily marched, on and on. They all lifted their heads suddenly and roared in unision. The roar turned to a sizzle, and fire enveloped the scene. Screams and shouts filled Dusk's head, as the army of dragons attacked nineteen dragons. Each was recognizable as a member of one of the hybrid tribes. The nineteen multiplied into nineteen hundred, and they charged, meeting the three armies. But they were unprepared, weak, and untrained, and were quickly cut down with ferocity. Again, flames engulfed Dusk's mind, fading to reveal the face of a crimson dragon. The dragon roared, urging the army towards, and one by one, all of the hybrid tribes met a gruesome fate. A cackle resounded loudly, and the last thing that Dusk saw before all went black was the snout of that crimson dragon, grinning evilly, covered in the blood of the fallen tribes.

"Look out, you foolish hybrids." A spiteful voice cried. "No more nice Queen Mahogany. Rose is in charge now." And then Dusk lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Queen Darkness was bored. You'd think that ruling a tribe would be fun, but it wasn't. You'd think that ruling a tribe would be difficult, but it wasn't. At least, not with this tribe. The Shadowwings were peaceful, with absolutely NO conflict, NO drama, and NO fun. Queen Darkness knew she was being a little silly, but she was still only a dragonet. Which meant that she could keep the throne longer. No mates, no eggs, no daughters to kill her and take over the tribe. Still, that didn't change the fact that there was nothing for her to do except for sit on her throne of obsidian in her obsidian castle and look regal. Thankfully, her boredom was relieved when the dragon burst into the throne room.

Darkness sat upright, excited. This looked urgent! She was thankful to the dragon for providing a little drama. That is, until she realized who the dragon was.

"Dusk." She stated blandly. "What do you want?" The Shadowwing had bothered Darkness for years. Darkness liked to think that she was smart, and beautiful, and amazing, but for some reason, dragons were always telling her that she was a spoiled brat, and she should be more like her cousin, Dusk.

"I saw a vision of the future!" Dusk gasped. Darkness scowled. Once Shadowwings matured, they began to have visions. She had yet to deliver one, and now her stupid cousin was having one? It just wasn't fair!

"Really?" Darkness put on her most condescending voice. "What was it about, you cute little dragon?" Dusk didn't even seem fazed. That was another thing that bothered Darkness. No matter how much she mocked the dragonet, Dusk just blatantly refused to become infuriated, angry, or even mildly frustrated!

"There was an army of the pure tribes, marching for the islands. And they wiped out the hybrid tribes, and it was awful! You must ready an army to meet them when they arrive! They will come from the Pyrrhia mainland! If we can meet them there, before they reach any islands, we could have a chance to defeat them!" Darkness sighed. She didn't believe a word that Dusk was saying. Probably just lying to try and prove how much better she was than the queen.

"WHATever. Fine. I'll rally a stupid army." Darkness said in a very unconvincing voice. Dusk opened her mouth, probably to protest that she didn't actually think that the queen was listening to her, but Darkness continued. "Now GO away. Out of my sight. Shoo. I'm the QUEEN. I'll make the decisions around here! OUt!" Dusk closed her snout and walked out of the throne room. Darkness smiled. That was ONE annoyance out of her scales. After all, Dusk, being a silly do-gooder, would probably go and try to warn the other queens, leaving the island, and Darkness. Maybe, just maybe, this would be a good day after all.


End file.
